The Truth About Men
by Avonnalay-Ariemay
Summary: Complete. Future story where the boys are watching the Quidditch Finals and the women are discussing their men. They realize that 'all men are created equal' is a bit closer to home than anyone relizes.My attempt at humor, at the expense of guys.
1. Default Chapter

_(A/N: Hey everyone, it's me again. I'm back!! Anyway, I had this little fic sitting in my computer and I figured I could post it. Just to say, to any guys who are reading this, I don't think that all guys are bad. I have a younger brother and he exhibits many of these qualities; in fact, he's the reason I wrote this._

_ This is a song fic to the Tracey Byrd song "The Truth About Men". It's a country song that came out a few months ago, and I love it to death. It epitomizes exactly what most women already think. It's quite funny also. This chapter is a little background information. The rest will begin with a stanza from the song. Anyway, no more blabbing on my part. On with the story.)_

  


_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the rights to Tracey Byrd's song "The Truth About Men". I just thought the two would go cute together. No money is being made from either one. Yah, yah, yah, You get the point already._

They're All the Same

Hermione Ann Granger-Malfoy was sitting at her dining room table sipping a cup of hot tea when a frantic looking house-elf appeared in front of her.

"Mist....mistress..." the little creature quivered, "there are people at the door who are requesting to see miss." Hermione looked up from her cup and frowned. She and Draco were not expecting any visitors. _'Wait a moment.'_ she thought, _'today is the match between Puddlemere United and the Chudley Canons. I forgot, Draco and the boys are watching the game here.'_ She stood up and walked to the door of the mansion where a multitude of people were standing. 

She recognized the tallest of the bunch, a flaming red-head who was also one of her most treasured friends, Ron Weasley. Standing next to him was his wife of just over six months, Susan Bones, the quiet Hufflepuff of their school years. The next two people were no surprise, because anywhere Ron went, it seemed his sister still liked to tag along. Ginny Weasley was berating her husband, Harry Potter, about something that seemed of importance. _'It's good to know some things never change.'_ she thought with a grin. The next person her eyes settled on was Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin girl still had her fake, blonde hair and cherry red lips, but she seemed to have matured and grown into them over the years. Now, instead of looking like a high-priced hooker, she was a confident woman who just wore a little too much make up. Her husband, Blaise Zabini, was obviously trying to get Harry out of the wrath of a Weasley. Justin Finch-Fletchley and his wife, Padma Patil were the last ones. Perhaps the smartest of the couples, they were standing back and enjoying the show. 

Hermione stepped out onto the deck and smiled at everyone. Her own hubby, Draco Malfoy, was setting things up in the living room of the mansion and waiting for the arrival of the rest of the guys. The Quidditch Finals were going on, and the Chudley Canons and Puddlemere United were playing today. Draco, being the wonderful person he was, invited the guys over to the mansion to watch the game on a seventy-two inch television he had charmed to broadcast the game. Hermione was happy to have visitors, as the mansion was huge and largely uninhabited. And all of the guys were Quidditch players from their years at Hogwarts. Draco and Harry had been Seekers, Justin was a Chaser, and Blaise was a Beater for their respective house teams. 

After the final, cataclysmic battle in her final year, Hermione had learned that many of the people she had believed to be Death Eaters- in - training were actually spies for Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini were only a few of the Slytherin students who went against the beliefs of their families and turned traitor to the Dark Lord. All three of the Slytherin students' parents had been killed during the battle. Lucius Malfoy and Everett Zabini had died at the hands of their own children; it had not been a pleasant fight. Now, all three of the young adults were richer than believable and married to people who they loved dearly.

" Hey, everyone." she beamed up at the group. "How are you guys doing?" At the sound of her voice, Ron and Harry dropped what they were doing and grinned like two mischievous twins. 

"MIONE!!" they yelled. They took two steps forward and scooped her up in a huge hug. Hermione grinned and batted at their arms, trying to breath. The boys were so much stronger than her, but she enjoyed getting to see them again.

"Guys....let.....me.....go!" she panted. "Can't .....breath!" The two boys grinned and shook their heads in unison.

"Nope."

"No. Way." were the only responses. 

"Harry," Ginny admonished, "let the poor girl go. You two big lugs are going to squeeze her too an early grave."

"Really, fellas," Blaise grinned. "Her husband can be very protective of her. I should know. He almost beat me up one day when I was talking with her." He snickered and Pansy rolled her eyes and swatted her husband on the head.

"Ginny's right, Ron." Susan said. "Besides, what would Draco think if he came out here and found you two hugging up on his wife?"

"I would think they are going to watch the game elsewhere today." came a cool voice from the inside of the manor. Hermione twisted around and saw a very smug looking Malfoy emerge from inside. "Let her go, Potter and Weasley. The only one allowed to hug up on her is me." Harry and Ron let her go and grinned.

"How you doing, Draco?" Harry asked. "Hermione let you back in the house, I see." Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. 

"Very funny, Harry." Hermione said. "Let's go inside, everyone. The game is starting in a few minutes anyway." Draco and Hermione led the way into the house and the men and women separated at the living room. The boys plopped down onto the couches and started munching on whatever food was in sight.

"Men." Hermione muttered. "Always useless, as usual." The other women nodded and Hermione led them to another room that held couches and end tables. "Have a seat ladies." she gestured to the couches. "I'll get us some drinks. Any preferences?"

"Tea." Susan said.

"Butterbear." Pansy said.

"Anything's fine with me." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and rang for one of the house elves. She gave the little elf the order and two minutes later, a sterling silver tea set appeared on the table, complete with two bottles of butterbeer. Padma grinned and took her drink.

"So Hermione," she grinned. "You finallly gave up on house elf liberation and elf rights?" Hermione nodded and sat down.

"Yeah, I figured it was no point in trying to force them to do something that they didn't want to. I turned my energy to more important conquests." Hermione said. Pansy grinned and shook her head.

"Like the conquest to win Draco's attention?" she teased. "I do remember you finally giving up S.P.E.W. during our final year. Isn't that when you and Mr. Malfoy got together?" Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll never admit to that." she said with a grin. The women laughed and settled down to a good session of over due gossip.

"So, girls." Ginny began, "how's life been treating you?" Susan sighed and shook her head. 

"It'll be better as soon as Quidditch season is over with. I'm so sick of hearing Ron talk about Quidditch, it's ridiculous. It's like he has forgotten there is anything else in the world besides broomsticks and Quidditch balls."

"I know how you feel." Pansy said, "I'm going to wring Blaise's neck if he doesn't shut up about it after this."

"If it makes you feel any better, Draco is just as bad." Hermione said. "Just out of curiosity's sake, who are you guys rooting for?"

"I hope the Canons win." Pansy said. "Blaise is going the same way."

"I want Puddlemere to win." Susan said. "But I won't tell Ron that because the Chudley Canons are his favorite."

"I want the Canons to win." Ginny said. "I guess I'm partial to the orange coloring. Harry is going for Puddlemere United because of Oliver and Katie."

"I hope Puddlemere wins." Padma said. "Justin and I are going for opposing teams. Besides, us Gryffindors have to stick together. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are on Puddlemere's team now. Kate's a Chaser and Oliver is the Keeper."

"Yes, Katie just signed onto the team last season." Hermione said. "And she is already their lead Chaser. Draco mentioned that."

"Okay, that's enough Quidditch talk." Ginny said firmly. "I think we all hear enough of it at out own houses." The rest of the women nodded. Suddenly, there was a medley of voices coming from the other room. The women jumped up and went to the room, only to find the boys on their feet and yelling at the overly large television screen. The game had just started, and there was food all over the place already. Pretzels, popcorn, and candy wrappers were lying all over the place. They cringed as the boys let loose on the teams.

STUPID IDIOT!! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT THAT!!!" yelled Ron at the television.

"THE SNITCH WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" Draco cried. "EVEN POTTER COULD HAVE CAUGHT THAT!!!"

"Hey!" Harry glared. "Watch it, Malfoy. You couldn't have caught it!" 

"THOSE PLAYS ARE RIDICULOUS!" screamed Justin. "ANYONE CAN BREAK THOSE DEFENSES. WHAT ARE THOSE COACHES THINKING?"

"BLATANT FOUL PLAY!!!" cried Harry. "THOSE BEATERS SHOULD BE FOULED!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! REMINDS ME OF SLYTHERIN'S TACTICS. DEVIOUS, DECEITFUL, AND DOWN RIGHT DIRTY!"

"Hey, watch it, Potter!" Blaise and Draco warned, glaring at the boy.

The berating continued and the five young women shook their heads and returned to the parlor they had just vacated.

"Did you notice that they slip into using surnames when there is a Quidditch game going on?" Padma asked with a grin. "Any other time they use their first names."

"They're acting like children." Susan said.

"Let them go." Pansy said with a flourish. "They're having fun."

"Yeah, it's a form of male-bonding." Hermione grinned. "You get a bunch of your buddies together and yell at the television screen and throw food all over the place." Another loud boo was heard from the living room, punctuated by the men's criticisms. 

"I wonder if they realize that no one the television can hear them?" Ginny said with a grin. The girls snickered and Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured up some muffins and biscuits to eat. More moans and groans could be heard from the living room. Finally, Pansy pulled out her wand and placed a silencing charm on the room where the boys were. Murmurs of 'thank yous' and 'it's about time' were heard through out the girls.

"You know." Susan said thoughtfully, "I'm beginning to think all men are the same."

"Oh, they are, Susan." Pansy said. 

"Yeah, you and Ron just got married six months ago," Padma said with a grin. "Give it a few more months. Then, all Hell breaks loose."

"Months?" Pansy said, "It only took me a week before I figured out Blaise was a lost cause. It's been the same ever since."

"How about you, Hermione?" Ginny grinned. "How long before Draco became a louse?"

"Two days." the younger girl answered with a grimace.

"Honestly," Ginny said. "I believe you. Harry isn't much better."

"I think men are pre-ordained to be like that." Susan said.

"I agree." Hermione said. "In fact here's a few examples of what Draco has put me through lately.......

_(A/N: Does this sound familiar to anyone who has had a Super Bowl party at their house? Remember, I love reviews. Reviews are good. Reviews are good. Oh, and I realize that some of the story will probably be choppy. But remember, these are women dissing on their husbands. You only understand it if you are in there. Later. Remember that little purple button down there. It is your friend.)_


	2. Hermione's Story aka Draco's Fall From G...

_Hello everyone. Time for the second installment of "The Truth About Men." Hope you enjoyed the first one. Now, here's some dirt on pretty boy Draco (personally one of my favorite characters :) Anyway, remember to review. It really makes my day better._

_ Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. I'm just using this as a way to vent frustrating feelings about a certain person I know. No harm meant if you are reading this, Boo._

Hermione's Story (a.k.a Draco's Fall From Grace)

_The Truth About Men:_

_♪ We don't like to go out shopping. ♪_

_♪ We don't care what's on sale. ♪_

_♪ We just want to sit with a bag full of chips, watching the NFL. ♪_

_♪ When you come over at halftime and say does this dress fit too tight, ♪_

_♪ We just look you in the eye with a big fat lie and say uh-uh looks just right. ♪_

"The last time there was a big game coming up, it was the day of mine and Draco's anniversary." Hermione said. "I had planned a nice evening here for us. You know, something sweet and romantic. I even went out and bought a new dress to wear for the special occasion. It was slinky and a little more daring than normal, at least by my standards. So, by the time he gets home, everything is ready. Candles, dinner, the whole she-bang."

"What went wrong?" Pansy asked. "Sounds like you had everything planned out okay."

"The Wimbourn Wasps and Bristol Banshees game was what happened." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the memory. "Draco comes home and brings half his department at the Ministry with him." 

"You're kidding, right?" Susan asked. "He brought them here on his anniversary night?" The other women looked shocked, but Susan was trying to hide a small smile that threatened to break loose.

"Yes." Hermione said. "And he didn't even have the brains to tell me that he was planning on spending the evening with his buddies. You know, I'm not a stickler for important dates. Up until that point, he had forgotten my birthday almost every year, and I let him get away with it. But I was NOT about to let him forget our anniversary."

" I went into the kitchen to get something to drink and to get away from all of the racket they were causing. He came in and gave me a kiss hello, never even noticing the set up in the dining room. He took one look at my dress, furrowed his eyebrows, and asks me if I was planning on going out tonight with some of my friends. And that if I was, I should have told him sooner." The woman were wide eyed and amazed that the one man who helped over throw Voldemort would be stupid enough to make Hermione mad by forgetting their anniversary.

"I hope you made him pay dearly for that one." Padma snickered, picturing the torture Hermione could inflict on her husband.

"Oh, I did." she said with a smirk. "While he and his buddies were watching the game, I nicked his wand from his robes. When everyone left after the game, Draco, oh so tired from his day at work, tried to get ready for bed, but he couldn't get into any rooms other than the living room. I'd locked all of them with a spell of my own. He couldn't find his own wand, and he didn't realize that I had taken it. Then, he finally figured out that I was mad at him at some point during the night."

"Did you let him in the bedroom?" Pansy asked quickly, enjoying the torment her ex-boyfriend had gone through.

"Of course not. He spent the night on the couch, in the living room, in that disgusting mess they had made that evening." she said.

"Ewwwwww. I bet he was mad." Ginny smiled.

"I'll bet mad doesn't even begin to cover it." Padma snickered.

"Well, I'm guessing he figured out what he'd done, because he apologized the next morning for forgetting our anniversary." Hermione smiled. "I even had a beautiful bouquet of roses to help with the apology."

"And I bet you let him right off of the hook." Susan said.

"Nope. He spent the next week trying to get out of the doghouse."

"How long did it take him to get back into his own bed?" Padma asked.

"A week and a half after the game, he finally got back in there." Hermione said with a smirk. 

"Oh, man. A week and a half of not getting any," Pansy smirked. "That's unnecessary cruelty for a guy, especially one like Draco."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "But I got my point across."

"How do you figure?" Pansy asked. 

"He hasn't forgotten another important date since then. He even asked if I had anything planned for tonight before asking the boys over. Wanted to make sure that there wasn't a repeat performance from the last game day." she said with a wide grin. The girls burst out laughing and didn't stop even when the tears were rolling down their faces. A few minutes later, Blaise stuck his head in through the doors and frowned.

"Is everything okay in here?" he asked, staring at the women like they were crazy. Pansy grinned and looked at her husband with a sweet smile.

"We're fine, baby. Hermione was telling us about her latest cooking attempt." Pansy said. Blaise looked dubious, but didn't question her answer. It was probably true, because everyone knew that Hermione was a wonderful witch, but a horrid cook.

"Oh. Okay." he said, looking at the grinning witches. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

"We're fine, Blaise." Ginny said. "Go watch the game before Puddlemere's Seeker catches the Snitch." Blaise glared at her.

"Puddlemere will not win this match." he growled. "At least they better not. I've got 300 galleons riding on the Canons." Pansy narrowed her eyes and Blaise quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "Oops." he muttered as Pansy stood from the couch.

"Blaise Trenton Zabini!!!" she said forcefully. "Have you been betting on the matches again?" Blaise actually quivered in his shoes at the look of fierceness on her face.

"Uh, gotta go ladies. Don't want to miss Puddlemere catching that Snitch." He turned around and fled back to the living room, with Pansy glaring at the swinging door he had exited. When they thought she was going to tear through the door after him, Pansy suddenly smiled and sat back down.

"Well, that got rid of him." she said smoothly. "Don't get me wrong, I love the man to death, but he can get really annoying at times." The women smiled and nodded.

"I'll say." Susan said. "You need to find a way to bottle that glare and sell it. It'll go like butterbeer."

"Thanks," Pansy said. "He makes me so mad sometimes. He loves to bet on the Quidditch matches. And to save his life, he couldn't pick a winning team. The last time he went out, oh boy did he catch it when he got home and I found out about it."

"Geez, Pansy," Hermione said. "What'd he do?"

"Well......"

_Special thanks to hermione for being my first reviewer. I bestow upon you all the riches that the world of fanfiction has to offer. :) :) Kudos to Emma() also for reviewing. _

_ So, anyone really curious as to what Blaise did that made Pansy so angry? Huh, huh, bet you can't guess. Leave me your thoughts and lets see who is the closest. Review, review, review, and tell me if this is remotely funny to anyone other than myself._


	3. Pansy's Story aka Blaise Is In Big Troub...

_Hello everyone. The saga continues for your enjoyment. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I'm glad the story is entertaining for everyone cause I sure had fun writing it. And due to the demand for me to post the next chapter, I decided to let this one go a little early. Anyway, on with the story._

  


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. Just writing this for fun. No money is being made. You know the whole litany......._

  


Pansy's Story (a.k.a Blaise Is In Big Trouble!)

  


_♬ Well that's the truth about men. ♬_

_♬ That's the truth about us. ♬_

_♬ We like to hunt and golf on our days off. ♬_

_♬ Scratch and spit and cuss. ♬_

_♬ And no matter what line we hand you, when we come dragging in. ♬_

_♬ We ain't wrong, we ain't sorry, and it's probably gonna happen again. ♬_

  


"A few weeks ago, Blaise and some of his friends went out one night to that new pub in downtown Hogsmeade." Pansy began. "My grandmother was visiting me at the manor while he was gone out. Since he really doesn't like what's left of my family, he tends to be scarce when they are around."

"Sounds like the same problem I have." Padma said. "Justin doesn't like my parents that much either." Pansy nodded in agreement and continued on.

"Well, grandmother and I were about to turn in for the night when Blaise comes stumbling into the manor, completely smashed. I was worried, because he usually sobers himself up before coming home. He knows I hate it when he is drunk." Pansy said with a frown. "He nearly scared grandmother into an early grave. He took one look at her and said, and I quote, _ 'What's that old hag of a grandmama of your's doing here, Pans? I thought she died along with Grindelwald back eons ago. Saints alive, she's ugly enough to have won that battle without Dumbledore's help. I thought all pureblooded witches were supposed to be pretty. Looks like it skipped a generation. 'Cause all she'd had to have done would be show that ugly face of hers and ol' Grindy would have run away just a screaming.'" _

"Oh, my word." Susan said. "How did your grandmother take it?"

"Oh, man, Granny was not too happy about that. She had always been against me marrying into the Zabini clan to begin with. And when Blaise said all of that.... let's just say I'm lucky the manor is still standing. I never knew my grandma could move that fast for someone so old. She's got a good set of lungs left in her, also. She stood up and pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes. She lunged at him and had him pinned to the ground and her wand at his throat before I knew what was happening." The other women nodded in appreciation and waited for her to continue.

"He didn't have enough sense to use a _Sobriety Charm _before he came home?" Hermione asked. 

"He was too splintered to remember to." Pansy said. "He could barely walk, let alone do a spell that half wizards can do when they're sober."

"Why didn't he get one of his buddies to do it then?" Susan asked.

"They probably thought it would be funny to see what would happen to him if he came home loaded off his arse." Pansy said. "He's always bragging that he's the only one that can stand my Slytherin wrath when I get mad."

"What'd you do to him?" Ginny asked. "I know I'd kill Harry if he ever did that."

"Well, I separated him and grandmother. Which was quite a feat for anyone. My grandma is very strong for her age, and she has a temper worse than my own. After calming her down and getting her settled into bed, I went after Blaise. I had orders from her to _Avada_ him on the spot for insulting her. She wanted me to hang him from the side of the manor and let the buzzards pick at him. I was actually considering doing it for a while, but decided against it. It would be too much of an easy out for him that way."

" When I got to him, he was bowed over the lavatory, puking up what ever it was that was left in his stomach. He kept on spitting in the toilet, like there was something in his mouth that he couldn't get out. He slipped down against the wall and nearly fell asleep. I cast a light sobering charm over him and he recovered, at least a little bit so that he could realize what I was yelling at him for. I made sure that he was suffering with a headache like no other before continuing. Before he could get a word out, I put him under a full body-bind and cast a silencing charm over him and the bathroom so grandma couldn't hear me."

"You're a sadist!" Ginny said with a smile. "I like it."

"Bet you he didn't like that one." Padma snickered.

"Oh, he didn't. I assure you of it." Pansy said. "I chewed him out, threw a couple of extra disfiguring curses on him, and forbid him to ever go out by himself ever again. I let the silencing spell go, so he could at least try to defend himself. The first thing out of his mouth was _'at least I only lost a few hundred galleons this time, unlike the last time I went out.' _ That didn't help matters in the least. Needless to say, when I got done with him after that, I didn't see him for a few days. I think he spent the next few nights at Harry and Ginny's house, if I am correct." Pansy smiled at the red-head and nodded.

"Yes, he did." she said. "And I'll have you know, that waking up to see a very hung-over, disfigured Blaise Zabinisleeping in your living room is not something I want to see again."

"I am sorry about that, Ginny." Pansy said with a sigh. "I figured he'd go to one of the guest rooms and sleep it off until the next morning. Usually, when he goes on an all night drinking spree, he's fine the next morning. Don't get me wrong, Blaise is no alcoholic or gambling addict. He's just never been a good judge when it comes to gambling. And he only goes out once or twice a month." She smiled and shook her head. "In fact, he's often quite humorous when he's drunk. The last time he was loaded that bad, he was singing _The Merry Green Grass of Home_ at the top of his lungs and dancing butt naked on the table when I got him home."

"Is that even a song?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so." Pansy said, "But he turned it into one that night." She turned to Ginny and shook her head. "Like I said, Ginny. I'm really sorry about that."

"Not a problem." she said. "At least it kept Harry from fooling around with the power tools while he was there."

"Power tools?" Padma asked. "What's Harry doing with power to......." About that time, the door to the living room was pushed open and in came a very peeved Harry Potter. He stalked through the room and into the kitchen with out saying a word to the women. When he came back through with more food in his hands, Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"THOSE BLOODY IDIOTS ARE BLIND AS BATS!!" He said loudly. "THE SNITCH WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM AND THEY COULDN'T SEE IT!" Ginny backed up and nodded.

"Well, dear, I'll bet they're not half as good a Seeker as you." she cooed sweetly, trying to calm her over-wrought husband. "Now go on in there and finish watching the game. They might win after all." She smiled at Harry and he walked out of the room, sulking like a child who'd had a favorite toy taken away. Ginny shook her head and sat back down.

"Is he always like that?" Susan asked. "All poutey like a baby?" 

"When he doesn't get his way, yeah, he can be." Ginny said. "But that's not too often."

"What were you saying about Harry and power tools, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "I never knew he like fooling with Muggle tools. He never did while we were at school. And I figured when he left the Dursley's after our last year, he would want to forget that part of the world even existed." Ginny grimaced and shook her head.

"Well, he just started charming them to work without electricity." she said. "And boy, is it a pain in my behind......."

_In the next installment, we find out what the boy-who-lived did to annoy the red-headed Weasley. I hope you enjoy. Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Bye for now. _


	4. Ginny's Story aka Harry's Power Tool Fet...

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. No money being made. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Song rights belong to Tracy Byrd. You get the picture._ _So, on with the story. _

  


A/N : I actually hate to hear power tools going. I always wind up with a headache. That's where I got the idea from.

Ginny's Story (a.k.a Harry's Power Tool Fetish)

  


_We hate watching Steel Magnolias._

_We like Rambo and Die Hard 4. _

_Jump up and down like fools when we see the new tools at the Home Depot store._

_We don't really want to take you to dinner at some fancy restaurant._

_The only reason we do is cause we know it leads to the one thing we all want._

  


"Well, believe it or not," Ginny said with a flourish, "Harry loves Muggle power tools. I have no idea why, but he does."

"That doesn't seem like it would cause much of a problem." Susan said. "What's so bad about it?" 

"Nothing, if it wasn't for the fact that he bewitches them to work without electricity." she said. "They are charmed to work without it, but it doesn't stop them from making all kind of racket and causing dust and shavings to go all over the place."

"Why doesn't Harry put a silencing charm on them?" Hermione asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"He said he likes the way they sound." she said. "I don't know how. It sounds like there are mass murders going on simultaneously when he gets started with those things. And the worse part of it, is that he doesn't have to use them for anything."

"You mean he just runs them, to hear them?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and continued on.

"Yes, he will get up after dinner and go to the little shed he put onto the house and play with those blasted things all evening. The noise is horrid. And when he comes in to go to bed, he tracks in the sawdust that those things created." Ginny said.

"He doesn't think to clean up after himself?" Pansy asked. 

"That would make too much sense." Hermione said. "Harry is a guy. The simple things in life are not always that simple, or obvious for that matter, to men."

"I'll agree with you on that one." Padma said with a grin.

"Anyway," Pansy asked. "Is it just the noise that bothers you?"

"No, actually, the sawdust is horrible. And it makes me sneeze like you wouldn't believe. "That's easy enough to remedy." Hermione answered. "They have potions for that kind of stuff."

"I know. I take one." Ginny said. "But the worse thing he does is when we go into the Muggle part of London. There is this one store called _Home Depot. _ It sells power tools and other little things that Muggle builders called carpenters use. Every time we go there, he comes out with a basket full of different little toys. The last time we went, he brought home something called an electric chain-saw. That thing makes the most racket than any of the other ones."

"Well, what do you do to keep him in line?" Susan said. "I'd go nuts if I had to listen to that all night."

"Well, the last time he was playing with the tools, I was trying to go to sleep. He had been at it all day. The sawing and grinding and slicing was getting so bad, I was getting a headache. It was nearly midnight before he finally gave up. By that time, I was so frustrated, I decided to take care of this little problem. The next night, he was in the bed early. I took his wand and went down into the little shed. I used my own wand to levitate some of the tools back into out bedroom."

"What did you do with them?" Pansy asked. "Throw them in the bed with him?"

"Nope." she said. "I put them next to the bed and put a timed charm on them. I climbed back into bed and covered my head with a pillow that I had put a silencing charm on so I wouldn't hear the noise. About two minutes later, the charm kicked in and the power tools came to life." The women laughed and giggled uncontrollably.

"I'll bet he got up when he heard that." Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh, he did." Ginny said. "Let me tell you. He jumped up out of that bed like he had sat on some of Fred and George's _Pressure Activated Pyrotechnics_. I don't really know what he did, because I couldn't hear anything. Besides, I was supposed to be asleep and completely oblivious to what was going on. Anyway, he took the tools back down stairs and came back to bed."

"That's all." Susan asked. "You didn't do anything else?"

"Well, actually, that went on for the next few days. Finally, he caught on to what I was doing and told me he would only play with the tools during the day. No more night time noise."

"At least not from the power tools." Pansy snickered. Ginny grinned and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Hey, I don't mind those noises." she said. "Even he enjoys them. Especially if they are nice and loud."

"Ugh. That's more information than I needed to know." Hermione said with a grimace. "I can't digest the fact that you two are married now. Give me a minute, will you?" Ginny grinned and patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry Herm." she said. "I'll try to refrain from mentioning your best guy friend's love life if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically. "I'll remember to clear my mind when your and Harry's love life comes up."

"Well, look on the bright side, Ginny." Susan said. "At least he only tinkers with power tools. Unfortunately, my husband has taken up his father's worst habit....." 

The door swung open to admit a very happy looking Ron Weasley. He grinned at the girls and went into the kitchen, coming back with an armload of food.

"Not hungry, are you sweety?" Susan asked eyeing the food. 

"It's just a snack." Ron mumbled in between bites of a cake. "The boys and I are hungry."

"How's the game going?" Hermione asked. "Who's ahead right now?" Ron beamed like a child and nodded.

"The Canons are up by forty points. And Puddlemere's Seeker is worse than your husband ever was." he said with a grin, referring to Draco. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"That was unnecessary, Ron." she said. 

"The truth hurts." he said with a shrug. "Well, I got to get back. I hate to say it, but Katie and Oliver are on the wrong team. Puddlemere's good, but the Canons are the best." With that, he left the room and proceeded back to the game room. Susan frowned and shook her head.

"He's so caught up in that game, he didn't realize that 90% of what he was carrying was food that he doesn't like." she said. Padma smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a type of food that Ronald Weasley doesn't eat?" she asked. "I never heard of such a thing."

"Yeah, well," Susan shrugged. "There are two things that Weasley males love, and that's food and anything and everything that has to do with Muggles."

"You mentioned that he has one of his father's worst habits," Pansy asked, "What is it?"

"Wanting too many kids?" Padma teased lightly, grinning brightly so the other woman would take no offense. Susan blushed and shook her head.

"Very funny, Padma Finch-Fletchly." she said. "No, as a matter of fact, Ron has taken to tinkering with Muggle things. It's horrible. I never know what he will do next. A good example is when he decided to try and charm a Muggle car to fly, just like his father. Oh, man. Now that was a mess........"

_A/N - I don't know if there really are Home Depot's anywhere Muggle London. So don't shoot me, I beg of you. I don't think there is, but for this little scenario, please bare with my insolence and ignorance. Much thanks._

  


_Special thanks to : mich(), Morgan, and BlueGirl89. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, and thanks for the enthusiastic reviews. My apologies to Princess of Darkness. I didn't realize how desperate that sounded until you pointed it out. Many thanks to you. I'll try to be more careful in the future._

  
  
  



	5. Susan's Story aka Ron the Prankster

Susan's Story (a.k.a Ron, the Prankster)

  


_Well that's the truth about men. _

_That's the truth about us. _

_We'd rather pick guitars and work on cars than work on the problems in our life._

_And though we may say it to you every now and then,_

_We ain't wrong, we ain't sorry, and it's probably gonna happen again._

  


"It all started when Ron decided that he was going to get an old Ford Anglia." Susan said.

"Isn't that the same kind he flew to Hogwart's in our second year?" Pansy asked. 

"The one and same." Susan said. "Anyway, I nearly freaked out when he told me about it. I mean, you know what the laws read on charming Muggle objects. Look at the trouble Mr. Weasley got in that year. Fred and George told me that Arthur almost lost his job because of that little stunt they pulled."__

_ "_Yeah, supposedly, the Ministry made Arthur turn over all the little Muggle do-dads he had acquired over the years." Hermione said. "Ron told me his dad was none to happy about that."

"Well, Ron gets a hold of an old Anglia. He puts it in the garage off of the side of our house ands starts to tinker with it in his spare time." Susan said. "I wouldn't mind it so much, but anytime he's not at work, eating, sleeping, or working on that blasted car, he's testing Fred and George's new joking products."

"What's so bad about that?" Pansy asked. The other girls looked at her and shook their heads.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of some of Fred and George's pranks?" they asked in unison. Pansy looked taken back but nodded.

"I was a Slytherin," she said calmly, "of course I've had my fair share of run-ins with them."

"Then think about what you just said." Padma answered. Pansy thought for a minuted, then nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that they might have matured a little since our years at school." she said with a grimace. "I guess having Fred and George Weasley as brother-in-laws is not all it's cracked up to be."

"You can say that again." Susan muttered. "Every time I turn around at home, there is some sort of trap laid for me. In fact, two days ago, I was about to get into the bathtub and a found a bottle of _Weasley's Ever-Changing Color Hair Tonic._ Ron had swiped it for my normal shampoo."

"You didn't use it, did you?" Ginny asked cautiously. "Harry did the same thing to me, and my hair was switching colors for two days after that."

"No, I didn't use it. In fact, I packed it away for a later date." Susan said. "But that's not the worst of it. Ron puts the _Pressure Activated Pyrotechnics_ on my side of the bed. He puts all kinds of trick food in the pantry. So, anytime I want to get something to eat, I have to make sure that he is eating it before I ever take a bite out of it. One day, I was running around the house with pink and green polka-dotted feathers down my back , and my skin flashing Gryffindor colors after I ate what I had assumed to be a candy bar. I finally got him to stop though."

"What did you do?" Padma asked. 

"Well, since the car hasn't really given me any problems yet, I left it alone. But, the pranks are another story. I couldn't find anyway to prank him back at first. So, I went to Fred and George for help. I told them that I wanted to keep things interesting with Ron and I, and I needed some ideas for pranks. I had to swear them into submission so he wouldn't find out. Finally, they gave me some really good ideas to work with."

"Like what?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I took that bottle of trick shampoo and poured it into Ron's bottle." she said. "After that, I put some charms on his robes so that after a while, they became invisible to any and all guys present. The females still saw the robes, but guys only saw him in his underwear. If Ron looked down, he would see his robes also. That one caused quite a stir at the Ministry." Ginny was laughing her head off, as was Hermione. 

"I remember Harry telling me about that one." Ginny said. "He told me that Ron needed to find some boxers that didn't have bunnies and flowers on them. 

"Yes," Hermione choked out, "Draco told me that the bunnies were running around the flowers and twitching their ears. I thought it was hilarious."

"Well, after a few more well placed pranks, Ron finally gave up and started looking for new targets." She looked at the girls and grinned. "If I were you girls, I would be on the look out for anything your husbands may be giving you any time soon. The whole lot of them work at the Ministry, and there is no telling what Ron will talk them into doing."

"Draco better not start pranking me." Hermione said vehemently. "He'll be sleeping on the couch again, and he knows it!" Ginny nodded.

"I'm a Weasley by birth." she grinned. "Harry knows better than to try anything. I'll make him pay dearly for it." Pansy grinned and shook her head.

"Blaise knows better." she said happily. "I'll sic my grandma on him again. I don't think he wants a repeat of their last meeting."

"I don't think Justin would do that." Padma said thoughtfully. "He never liked being pranked when we were in school. And he knows how much I hate practical jokes."

"I wouldn't say that too soon." Pansy said. "There's no telling what the others will do to him."

"He's still trying to get himself out of trouble from last week." she said. "He won't try anything for a while at least."

"What'd he do?" Ginny said. "He doesn't seem like the type to do anything bad on purpose, unlike the rest of out brood."

"Well, we were going to Muggle London to see a play." Padma said. "Neither one of us know our way around the place very well, so we left out early."

"You're not telling them the story of us getting lost in London, are you Padma?" came Justin Finch-Fletchly's strident voice from the door. The women turned around to look at the man standing in the doorframe. He seemed rather cross and had an aggravated look on his face.

"Everything okay in there?" Ginny asked. "How's the game going?" Justin looked over at her and grinned.

"The Canons are still up by twenty points." he said with a grin. "But, I think you're brother is going to scream himself hoarse at the Puddlemere Keeper, though." Justin said.

"Oliver?" Ginny asked, confused with her brother's tactics, "Why? Ron's going for the Canons, Oliver is Puddlemere's Keeper."

"Well, according to Ron, he keeps missing goals that Ron could have caught if it had been him." Justin said with a grin. "I'm beginning to wonder which team he's actually rooting for. Katie Bell scored against the Canons and I thought he was going to burst with happiness."

"But Katie's on Puddlemere's team." Hermione pointed out. "I thought he was....." Justin shrugged and shook his head. 

"Like I said, we haven't determined which team he's going for yet." he said. 

"Did you need something, by the way, Justin." Hermione asked. Justin looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of why he had come in here.

"You know, Mione," he said. "I don't remember what I came in here for." Padma snorted and turned around. 

"Was it for food?" Hermione asked. "The boys have been running in and out of here, getting food for the past half hour."

"I don't remember." Justin said, scratching his head. "Oh, well. I'll think of it later." He turned around and left, leaving the girls looking at him with confused expressions.

"Uh.... Padma." Pansy said. "Is his memory always that bad. I mean, if they sent him in here to get food, it's not like it's a hike up Mt. Everest to get here. He forgot that quickly?" 

"Yeah." Padma said, "Justin is a wonderful guy. Really sweet and caring. He takes really good care of me, too. But his memory is perhaps the worst thing in the world, and his sense of direction is even worse than that. And he very seldom admits to having a bad memory. I'm surprised he even remembered the way into the kitchen. Like I said, last week topped the cake."

"Well, what happened?" Pansy asked.

"Well, you know how everyone says that WOMEN have a horrid sense of direction?" She asked. The girls nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, they never met Justin Aaron Finch-Fletchley......"


	6. Padma's Story aka Women Always Get Their...

Disclaimer : Not mine, never was. 

  
  


A/N - I don't think I put a disclaimer in the last chapter, but you all know that I don't own this stuff. Anyway, I figured that I would put up the next chapter for you wonderful people to read.

  


Special thanks to : mich() and Saquoia for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying. So, on with the story.

  
  


Padma's Story (a.k.a Women Always Get What They Want)

  


_Well if you want to know what we're all thinking. _

_It's nothing too complex._

_It's just something cold for drinking, and a whole lot of s-e- yessss_

_Well that's the truth about men. _

_That's the truth about us. _

_We like to hunt and golf and drive around lost. _

_Scratch, and spit, and a whole lot of other disgusting stuff._

_And no matter what line we give you, when we come crawling in._

_We ain't wrong, we ain't sorry, and it's probably gonna happen again._

  


"Justin is perhaps one of the most sensitive people you will ever know." Padma said. "He hates being wrong. And he'll do anything and everything in his power to prove me wrong, even if he knows I'm right." Ginny chuckled and patted the girl on the back.

"It's alright, hon." she said with a grin. "All men are like that." 

"Isn't that the truth." Hermione said. "Draco has the world's biggest ego."

"Anyway, the last time we really had an argument about it, we were going to see a musical in Muggle London. The name of it was _Michael Flately's Riverdance,_ and I was dying to see it. The theater had been sold out for weeks, but my sister was able to get us a couple of tickets. You know that most of the dancers are witches and wizards anyway. Now, Justin is a Muggle-born wizard, you'd think he would know his was around London considering he grew up right outside the city. Now, I've been to Muggle London a whole five times when this happened. We were looking for the theater, and we couldn't find it. Justin kept insisting that he knew where it was."

"Why didn't you ask for directions?" Pansy asked.

"This is a guy we're talking about." Susan said. "They NEVER get lost."

"Right." Padma answered. "Anyway, I knew when we walked past the same candy store five times that we were completely lost. We were going around in circles for Merlin's sake."

"Well, did you ever get to the theater?"

"Yes, after I went into the same candy store we had been circling for an hour and asked for directions." Padma said. "When I came in, the cashier smiled and ask if I was lost. She said she'd noticed us walking in front of the store a few times."

"Now that's bad when the locals start noticing." Ginny said with a grin.

"I know. And the bad part about it was we missed the entire first half of the musical." Padma said. "So, we get there, watch what's left of the show and get ready to leave. I wanted to find a place of Apparate from, but Justin insisted that we walk. It looked like it was about to rain, but I went along with him. We got halfway to the _Leaky Cauldron_, and the bottom fell out. It started raining like their was no tomorrow."

"You walked home in the rain?" Pansy asked. "I wouldn't have."

"I didn't." Padma said. "I told Justin I was going home, and I Apparated out of there and to the manor."

"How did Justin get home?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't far behind me though." Padma said with a shrug. "I'm guessing he Apparated too. When he got home, I was already in bed. He came in and tried to apologize for making me miss the show, but I was too mad to listen."

"Oh, dear," Hermione grinned. "The Patil temper rears it's ugly head, again." Padma smiled and nodded. 

"If you think I'm bad, you should get Parvarti going. Now that's a show." she said. 

"Well, what happened?" Ginny questioned.

"When I ignored Justin, he got all huffy and started telling me that it was my fault we missed to play. He said I should have told him that we were going around in circles. Well, I guess he conviently forgot that I had mentioned that a couple of times while we were walking around. And every time I said that, he would roll his eyes and snicker, and say that women have a horrible sense of direction. I didn't know what I was talking about."

"Well, what did you do about it?" Hermione asked. 

"Well," Padma said with a grin. "He finally shut up about it and let me sleep. A few days later, while he was gone to work I decided to help him learn to follow directions a little better. He still hadn't admitted to the fact that it was his fault that we missed the musical, and I was about tired of him blaming it on me. I fixed his favorite dinner and hid it in the house. Usually, when he comes home from work, he's ready to eat. Well, instead of finding food on the table, he found a note."

"A note?" Susan asked.

"Yes," she said. "The note gave him a clue as to where the next clue was. He had to work his way through the manor until he finally found the dinner." 

"Where did you hide it?" Ginny asked. Padma grinned and shook her head.

"In the oven in the kitchen, five feet from the table where the first note was." she said with a grin. The women grinned and nodded in amusement.

"But, when he found the food, he either had to take the blame for missing the musical, or I got rid of it."Padma said. "Justin's appetite is as bad as any male Weasley's, so he was about to take the blame. But his male pride wouldn't let him. We stood there and debated for an hour. I promised him something good for desert, and he finally gave up, admitted defeat, and apologized. He even said that he should have listened to me to begin with."

"Bribe them with food and a good shag." Hermione said with a smile. "Works every time."

"So, he just let go of his pride and admitted defeat?" Susan asked. Padma nodded. "I wish that worked with Ron."

"You mean food doesn't work anymore?" Ginny asked. 

"Oh, it works. Just not as good as it used to."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Ginny said. "Ron's known weakness is food."

"You'll find something else to con him with." Pansy said with a grin. The girls smiled and Hermione stood up from the table. 

"I wonder how the game is going?" she said. She walked over to the door and lifted the silencing charm on the room. She immediately covered her ears as shouts, screams, insults, and criticisms filtered through the relative quiet of the rest of the manor.

"YOU STUPID MORON!!! THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS PLAY I HAVE EVER SEEN!!" Justin yelled. "ANYBODY COULD HAVE INTERCEPTED THAT!"

"THOSE CHASERS ARE HORRIBLE.!" Draco said. "EVEN PUDDLEMERE'S BETTER THAN THAT, AND THEY'VE GOT TWO EX-GRYFFINDORKS ON THE TEAM!" 

"WATCH IT, YOU SNAKE!" Ron fumed. "YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER ON A BROOM STICK THAN THE WORSE TEAM IN THE LEAGUE!"

"FOUL!!! FOUL!!!!" Harry yelled at the screen. "BLATANT CHEATING ON THEIR PART. THEY'VE BEEN TAKING PLAYS FROM THE SLYTHERIN PLAY BOOK!!!! DIRTY, ROTTEN, CHEATING BASTA........!!!!!"

"WATCH IT, POTTER!" Blaise yelled. "YOU AREN'T THE CLEANEST PLAYER EITHER, REMEMBER THAT!"

"WELL," Harry said sarcastically, " AT LEAST I DIDN'T STICK A BEATER'S BAT UP MY GIRLFRIEND'S......"

"Oooookaaaaay," Hermione said quickly. "That's enough of that." Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly put the charm back on the room. She didn't want to hear what Blaise had done with a bat and his girlfriend, and she was pretty sure none of the others wanted to know either.

"I take it the game is still going on?" Ginny asked. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Hermione said with a grin. "I don't think it's going to be much longer now, though. The Canons usually don't let the game go on this long. It'll be over with in the next five minutes or so, I'll bet."

"I hope the boys haven't burst their eardrums in there." Susan said. "As loud as they are, I'll be surprised if they can hear themselves scream."

"Don't worry." Pansy said. "They'll be back to normal in no time flat."

"That's what I'm worried about." Padma said. Hermione patted the girl's hand and smiled.

"It's okay." she said. "The others won't leave in lasting marks on each other. Justin will be fine."

"It's the psychological mess I'm worried about." Padma answered. "He'll be on a Quidditch fit for the rest of the week." 

"No, he won't." Hermione said. "This should get it out of their system."

"Yeah, I'm glad the finals are only once a year." Pansy said. "I can't stand the boys acting like little children in front of a television."

"Oh, they act like that all the time." Susan said with a smirk. "Not just during Quidditch finals." About that time, the door to the room swung open to admit a very rumpled looking group of young men. They were red faced and covered with bits of popcorn and pretzels.

The game was over, and from the look on Ron and Blaise's faces, the Chudley Canons had won.

"Oh, man," Susan said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Now we're about to hear the whole game play, by play, by _stinking_ play." The women groaned and waited for the re-tellings to commence.

_Alrightey, everyone, only one more chapter to go. Hope you've enjoyed so far. Anyway, leave me your opinions on how I should wrap everything up. Later._


	7. And the Conclusion is Reached

_A/N - Hello people. I'm so sorry for taking so long to bring out the last chapter. I've been moving my stuff up to my apartment for school. I START COLLEGE IN ONE WEEK!!!!! I'M SCARED TO DEATH!!!! _

  


_I finally saw the video to this song. I hated it!!! How could you put girls on display like that??? Personally, I can't stand it. It looked like a cheap .......... Never mind. _

  


_Anyway, here's the last chapter for you all. I hope I wrapped everything up okay. I've had a good time writing this, and it is my first COMPLETED fic. My other one, Wolf's Bane, is no where near done. So here you go, peeps. Last one._

  
  
  


The Conclusion Is......

  


_We ain't wrong, we ain't sorry, and it's probably gonna happen, _

_Sure it's gonna happen, You know it's gonna happen again._

_And that's the truth about men._

  
  


After the boys stepped into the room and began to retell the story of the world's worst/best game, depending on who you were rooting for, the ladies were swept up into every twist, turn, and swoop of the game. The guys who were going for Puddlemere (Draco and Harry) were sorely upset that they had been let down.

"Oliver was really off his spot tonight." Harry said disgustedly. "I don't know what is up with him. His last game against the Harpies was so much better."

"For once, I agree with Potter." Draco said unhappily. "Leave it up to a Gryffindor to let the game go down the drain. I don't know what I was thinking, rooting for a team with not only one Gryffindor player on it, but TWO. I'm losing my mind!" Hermione cut her eyes up at her husband and frowned.

"You do realize that your wife is a Gryffindor?" she asked sarcastically. "You'd better watch what you're saying or you know where you're going to wind up." Draco paled and promptly shut up about the 'lousy Gryffindor Quidditch players'. The guys snickered and the ladies looked on with knowing glances.

"Well, at least the Canons won." Blaise said with a grin. "I actually picked a winning team this time." Pansy snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Good, then maybe you won't have to keep Harry and Ginny company for a few nights." Blaise shuddered and tried to brush the comment off as Harry grinned and the other guys looked on, confused.

"Even if Pansy did kick you out for a few nights," Ginny said sweetly, "it would be okay. It is much quieter around the house than it was the last time you were there." Harry shook his head and looked away, knowing that she was referring to his power tool fetish. Ron smiled and looked over at Susan. 

"You ready to go, Sue?" he asked. "I need to go send a letter to Fred and George. They owe me big for this game."

"Owe you for the game? Do what?" Susan asked. 

"Oh," Ron said with a frown. "I didn't tell you? Well, Fred and George bet me a few galleons that the Canons would loose. They lost the bet, and now they have to pony up the money." Susan shook her head and looked at Pansy.

"I think he's been around your husband too long." she said sadly. "He's picking up on Blaise's bad habits." Pansy snickered and Blaise threw the red-head a nasty glare that would have made Professor Snape proud. "Besides," she continued with a glint in her eyes, "I need to send a list of things to Fred and George that I need." Ron's face suddenly matched his hair color.

"Uh, Sue," he asked timidly, "what did you need from the twins? I am sure I can pick it up for you later on when we go to the shop." Susan smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, Ron. They can owl me the things. It's no big deal." she said. Ron shook his head and made a slicing motion at his throat when the guys looked up at him with curious glances. Susan stood up and smiled at the gathered group.

"It was good talking to you girls." she said with a grin. "We'll need to do it again sometime....before the next Quidditch match." 

"Yeah, we'd better be going." Ron said. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright." Hermione said. "You guys be careful. I'll owl you later, Susan."

"Bye." the couple said as they pulled out their wands and Apparated away. When the two were out of sight, Padma yawned and tapped Justin on the shoulder.

"You ready to go, Justin?" she asked. "I need to get back home and finish some things before work tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's go." Justin answered. Ginny snickered and looked over at Pansy.

"You sure you haven't forgotten how to get home?" she asked sweetly. Justin looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I know how to get home, Ginny. I assure you." he said evenly.

"As long as it's not somewhere in Muggle London." Hermione whispered to Pansy, but loud enough for everyone else (including Justin) to hear. 

"Bye, guys. I'll talk to you later." Padma said before dis-apparating from the manor. Harry put his arm around Ginny and grinned.

"Ready to go, Gin?" he asked. 

"Yeah, maybe I can get some peace and quiet at the house. You guys were certainly loud enough in there. I thought there was a zoo in the place with all that noise!" Ginny said.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "Caught up in the moment." Draco and Blaise grinned and nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Yeah, we need to get going before Hermione sees the mess in that room." Blaise said. "Let's go, Pansy." Pansy stood up and bowed low.

"I am at your beck and call, master." she said sarcastically. Blaise grinned and walked up to her.

"Darn straight, you are woman." he said. Draco and Hermione said their good-byes as their friends left with distinct pops. When they were alone at last, Hermione went to her husband and hugged him.

"Well, how was the game?" she asked. 

"Okay." he said. "I still say that Oliver Wood was out of his spot tonight." Hermione nodded and grinned. "So, what did you guys do while we were acting like animals in the room." Hermione smiled, remembering the conversations revolving around the guy's weak points. No matter what they had complained about, the girls knew that their husbands were good guys at heart. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"We discussed some things and came to one conclusion." she said.

"What's that?" Draco asked. "Or do I want to hear it?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"It's not bad, I promise." she said.

"Well, what is it?"

" When America's constitution was drafted and they put in the clause about 'all men being created equal', I don't thin they realized exactly how accurate they were. You men are all the same." she said with a grin. Draco grimaced and shook his head.

"You mean that you were comparing me to Finch-Fletchly, Zabini, Potter, and Weasley?" he asked in mock hurt. "That is unfair. You know I am superior to them in every way possible." Hermione shook her head, realizing that the other guys would probably say the same thing, only with the names changed. She smiled up at Draco and patted his hand.

"Like I said." she snickered. "You are all the same. But we love you anyways."

The End

_ A/N - There you go. Completely finished. Hope you guys like it. I've got more packing to due now, so I'll go. Leave me a review and tell me how you thought I did on the whole thing. Later._


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone. 

How's everyone doing? Good I hope. Anyway, I just wanted to say a special thank you to everyone who read my story. I really appreciated the reviews. 

Um, this isn't an update for this story (although someone did suggest I write a sequel to this) I just wanted to take time to thank everyone for taking the time out to review my story. 

I'm still working on my other Harry Potter centered story _Wolf's Bane_, so if you want a story about the Marauders -with a strong emphasis on Remus Lupin and the mystery behind the Wolfsbane Potion- give it a try. It's about 40 chapter long so far, and I'm no where near finished with it.

Well, thanks again everyone. I am glad you enjoyed this story, and I want to hear from you guys soon. Later.

A.A.


End file.
